


Substitute

by laSamtyr



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Special Guest Appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laSamtyr/pseuds/laSamtyr
Summary: An unexpected substitute is a big surprise. 1st thing is, I've AU'ed MCU all to bits because "Author's Privilege", ok? Ok!Just some fluff. Un-beta'd.





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. Un-beta'd. 
> 
> I've AU'ed MCU all to bits because "Author's Privilege", ok? Ok!

Tony's idea of showcasing a band at his now-monthly press dinners seemed like a good idea. Even Pepper had approved, since it had the potential for good publicity.

It was on the evening of the first dinner that disaster struck. The band's guitarist had broken his shoulder, so the band would have to forfeit their spot. Which might have been less of a disaster than it seemed, if only another band had been available -- but they weren't.

"If only they can find someone to fill in, this can still work," Pepper said. "By any chance, does anyone here know of a guitarist?"

"I do," Melinda May spoke up. "My great-uncle is in town; he might, if he's free."

"Your... great-uncle," Pepper said slowly. "What does he do? Has he played in a band before?"

"He's in town attending a conference on astrophysics at Johns Hopkins." the younger woman said slowly. "But he was in a couple of bands when he was younger."

If Pepper had been in less of a hurry she might have asked a few more questions. But time was short, so she didn't. "Will you ask him then?"

"Of course."

Tony was hurrying to the dining room with Cap a half-step behind him. Just as they entered the room, Tony paused as he heard the opening guitar chords.

"That sounds familiar," he muttered.

"Probably tuning up," Cap replied. To him, all modern bands sounded the same, though he had to admit he would have never mistaken Glenn Miller for Benny Goodman or the Dorsey Brothers; Tony had made that argument clear to him once, and he had to admit the other man had a very valid point.

"That's not just tuning up," Tony muttered as he came to a sudden stop. "That's... that's..."

Tony's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the tall man with white curly hair on stage. "O.M.G." he whispered in awe. "O.M.G."

xxxEndxxx


End file.
